The present invention relates to a pressure control device. In detail, the present device is a pressure control device which is integrally formed with an electric controller and which may be used with an antilocking braking system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS) an electronic brake force distribution system (EBD), a suspension control system or a pressure control system for an automatic transmission.